Second Chances
by AngelicFox12
Summary: Mutsuki has been reborn in the present. With memories intact from the past, he goes to seek out his brother in which he feels has not been laid to rest. But when he returns, problems seem to arise one after the other.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Sitting there silent, a male that looked no older than fifteen stared down at a rather old piece of paper he had slid out of his kimono sleeve pocket. It was now sitting infront of him on the ground of a dusty and rather broken down storehouse, a place where people would sit who have caused some sort of crime. Of course the crime this white haired male had committed was only helping the Kurosawa twins to escape, which he had even failed at that. He had broken his promise to his dead twin brother Mutsuki, he had failed at being a brother to his younger sister Chitose, and his ritual with his brother had failed. He sighed as he let his eyes lift from the paper and scan over the area where he now sat, a cell to hold criminals, his new home.

Itsuki let out a sigh as he lifted his head towards the little window at the back of the cell that held him, the only window in the storehouse. It was such a small room as well, and he just shook his head as he slowly stood to his feet. His feet were bare, his sandals and socks sitting off to the side having taken them off. He had blamed himself ever since the failed ritual, had told himself it was his fault all this had happened and in the end Sae and Yae still had to go through with it and it had succeeded, but how long was he to stay in there? He was still living in what would seem the past, thinking that someone would come and save him from whatever fate may befall him, but it had not happened.

A tear trailed down his pale cheek as he lowered his head, his white hair falling into his face to shield his face as he turned and sat back down against the wall, glancing around at the cell that confined him, outside the cell were two large doors locked from the outside and he knew if he were ever to pick that lock on the small door which you actually had to crouch to get through it once unlocked, he'd still have to find someway to unlock the larger doors, and that was impossible since the lock was on the outside. Sighing, the male let his head fall and he closed his eyes as he let his mind roam to the day of his and Mutsuki's ritual, a day that he just could not bare with. A memory stuck with him to this day.

As more tears began to spill from Itsuki's eyes he brought his hands up to his eyes, pressing his palms to his eyes as he cried out. "I'm sorry brother, I'm so sorry….I've failed and broken a promise….Mutsuki, please forgive me!" he cried out as more tears trailed down his cheeks, at least the ones that had escaped from the palms of his hands. He just wished this had turned out differently, in some other way that all four of them could live happily, no…five….Chitose, Mutsuki, Sae and Yae, as well as himself….the village he could care less for since this whole ritual was just stupid, it was vulgar and had turned him into a murderer, and now he was stuck here begging forgiveness from a dead sibling.

Unknown to him though, a young black haired male about the same age as Itsuki was coming down from Misono Hill. Dressed in a black sweater, a white t-shirt and a pair of blue jeans with tennis shoes, the male had black hair which hung just below his chin and he resembled Itsuki almost as if looking into a Mirror. His eyes scanned the area and one thought had gone through his head. _"Itsuki…"_ With that thought, the male had continued forward and into the main village.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The black haired male had gotten into the village, standing right beside the Osaka house as he glanced down each path to either side. He frowned seeing how broken the village looked, whatever had happened, it wasn't good that was for sure. The place looked way older than what it should be and there was no one around which made the black haired male feel a little uncomfortable. This had been his home many, many years ago, but that was ended due to the crimson sacrifice ritual. He had been sacrificed by his twin brother, Itsuki. Yes, this was Mutsuki, reborn into the world of today his memories all intact and only wanting to find his twin brother knowing something was not right here.

He took two steps forward and started down the dirt street heading towards the Tachibana home, his past home. He swallowed hard and glanced around wondering if he could possibly find someone, but he doubted it. He looked in windows of homes, into doors and walls that were broken down, he also stepped into a couple of the broken down houses looking around. Yeah he felt like he was invading people privacy but he had to check. His heart racing as he wondered if his brother or sister were even there, his family, friends…anyone. It scared him, thinking that everyone could possibly just be….gone.

He stepped out of another broken down house and thought it best to see if he could call out for his brother. He stood in the center of the street and than cupped his hands around his mouth and yelled.

"ITSUKI!" he yelled and than stopped listening to see if he could hear anything. He hoped that someone at least would answer even if it wasn't his brother. But most of all though, he wanted to find his brother to give him some reassurance that he was alright.

Sitting in the storehouse sell, Itsuki was still crying up until he heard the faint yell. What he could make out of it, it sounded like his name. Just faintly though, but it sounded like it. He blinked a couple of times before he stood up and walked to the bars that kept him there. He needed another sound so he just yelled back to see if he couldn't get anything.

"Hello!" he yelled, his voice breaking slightly from crying. He had not cried like this since he had murdered his brother on the day of that stupid ritual. He just hoped someone had finally come to get him out of here.

Mutsuki stood there, listening closely till he had heard a response. Where from, he could only tell it was coming from the storehouse. He bit his lower lip and than turned starting towards the storehouse hoping that he was hearing something and he wasn't just imagining it because of his hope someone was around.

"Itsuki!" he yelled once more as he started at a run, hoping that it would sound louder now that he was closer.

'_Mutsuki?'_ thought Itsuki as his eyes widened before he than yelled, "Brother!" he couldn't believe it, it was his brother. How though, he had killed him, with his own hands he had murdered his brother for the sake of the village. How is it that he was once again alive? He quickly pushed the thought out though not really caring anymore, Mutsuki was alive and he wasn't going to let anything happen to him.

Mutsuki practically had a heart attack when he heard his name, or at least what his brother called him. Half the time it was 'Mutsuki' the other half the time it would be 'brother' so he was just happy to actually hear it. He smiled and ran, but he suddenly came to a halt as he stared a black haired female in a white kimono weeping outside of the storehouse. He stared at her only to watch her disappear, shaking his head he continued forward and stopped at the door and glanced at it.

After so many years, he and his brother would be reunited. He bit his lower lip reaching for the door handles he pulled the two doors open wide and his eyes instantly met with his brothers. Matching dark eyes stared into his own, both wide eyed and Mutsuki couldn't help but smile a small smile as he watched his brother's tears streaming down his face.

"Itsuki…" he muttered as he stepped inside and reached between the bars of the cell and wrapped his arms around his brother as best he could. "What are the tears for, I'm here." He stated before he pulled away and glanced around. The storehouse was in just about as bad a state as the rest of the village was and he just shook his head before looking for the key.

Itsuki let his tears fall as he held onto his brother, up until the point that he was let go. He watched his twin look around, though his gaze kind of drifted to the clothing the other was wearing and gave a curious glance as he wiped tears from falling.

"I'm sorry, I'm just happy to see you is all." He stated with a laugh, "How….how are you alive…I watched you die by my own hands…and…and what are you wearing?" he asked as he tried to get himself to stop crying. Mutsuki walked away for a moment to go upstairs, but he stopped seeing as that was impossible, it was only till he turned around did he see the keys hanging on the far wall. Well that was stupid to walk the short walk, but he had to check.

"Huh…um, it's normal to wear this now days….and, I don't know. I'm just as confused as you, have been for awhile." Mutsuki said with a slight shrug as he knelt down by the short door and unlocked it, pushing it open and stepping away. Itsuki stared and tried to figure out how that was the normal wear when he thought that it was kimonos and sandals. He pushed the thought out and than moved forward and crouching through the door and out of the cell, free at last and able to get out of there.

Itsuki got out of there and he instantly rushed over to his brother wrapping his arms around him and holding him close. "I'm sorry, I failed…I couldn't get the Kurosawa twins out of here. I couldn't, I'm sorry." He stated over and over again as he buried his face into his brother's shoulder.

"it's alright, Itsuki, lets just get out of here and than we figure out what to do. We'll stop by home and the Kurosawa house and than leave the village for good." Mutsuki was quite aware his brother might not be able to leave the village and the two would have to part ways once again. He didn't know if he could handle it, but…he'd definitely try and live on for his brother's sake.

Itsuki nodded and grabbed his sandals slipping them on without his socks before following Mutsuki out of the storehouse. What he was faced with however horrified him, he had not figured the village was in such disrepair, to his eyes inside the cell everything looked perfectly fine.

"What happened?" He asked curiously.

"I'm not sure, but let's just go and see if we can find Sae, Yae and Chitose." Mutsuki said as the two brothers started their way to their home. The Tachibana house, in hopes they would find their sister there. Just hopefully they wouldn't run into any problems, Mutsuki just had a very bad feeling about this, but he pushed it way down deep and ignored it as the two headed off towards their home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

As the two walked the streets, Itsuki let his gaze roam over all the houses, the empty streets, no lights just constant darkness. It was extremely creepy to say the least, but his gaze however wandered over towards his brother and he just stared at him trying to make sense of what was going on. He had watched his brother die, he had been locked away and he had figured that the twins did not get out. He had known he failed at that when he heard the villagers from his cell after he had been imprisoned there.

"What is something the matter?"

Itsuki's thoughts were interrupted by his brother's voice and he blinked away the thoughts and stared. Shaking his head a little he turned and headed up to the front door and opened it slowly stepping in.

"No, I'm alright…just thinking is all. I'm trying to make sense of all that's going on right now." He stated before he stopped and stared at their home wide eyed. Mutsuki just stared at it and looked down as he let out a sigh. So it was in disrepair as well, he just hoped Chitose was alright, that she had made it out of here if anything.

Stepping inside, the door closed behind them making both teens jump and turn to face the door holding one another close before turning towards eachother and staring at one another. It was silent for a few seconds before the two broke out into laugher, they were getting scared over some door closing. That was priceless. Shaking their heads the two took one another's hand and started walking down the hallway glancing into each room they could see into due to either the wall decaying and holes around, or doors broken down.

"This place looks horrible." Mutsuki stated as he glanced into one room.

"I agree, but what could have caused this. You don't think it was caused because I helped Sae and Yae out do you?" he asked curiously. He knew though that Sae had been found and sacrificed anyways. Sighing at that he looked down.

"Alright, what's wrong Itsuki?" Mutsuki said stopping the two at the bottom of the stairs and crossing his arms. Itsuki just stared at his brother and blinked before glancing away and towards the stairs.

"I could never hide anything from you." He stated, "I failed you brother, I didn't get both of them out. Sae was found and she was sacrificed still, I don't know how but she was. I wonder if that had anything to do with what's going on." He stated as he glanced up towards Mutsuki again.

"You couldn't have known you wouldn't get them out, you tried. Don't beat yourself up, I'm just glad you kept your promise and tried to get them out." He stated with a slight smile on his face. He patted Itsuki's shoulder gently and than nodded towards the stairs, "Come on, let's go and see if we can't find Chitose." The two knew she was notorious for hiding in closets so they had to go search her usual hiding spots.

The two walked the steps slowly before they came to a small hallway, Itsuki just stared at it and let go of Mutsuki's hand walking slowly in the direction his room would have been. He was just kind of drawn to it really. Mutsuki watched his brother from where he stood before he followed after and the two stopped infront of the door. They didn't need to go in, the small window there gave full view of the room and Itsuki stared into it. Many good memories of him and his siblings sitting in there talking and playing were flashing through his mind at the moment. Mutsuki rocking him to sleep because he'd cry about the ritual that was quickly approaching, and than the hours he'd spend in there alone because of the ritual and no one he could talk to who would know what he was going through.

Sighing he turned and started walking away, "Come on, let's go. I don't want to be in here anymore." Itsuki said as he started towards the raised Tatami room, there was a little closet that Chitose would hide in under the raised room. It was just around the corner so the two wouldn't have far to walk.

"Alright…" Mutsuki didn't know exactly what to say at the moment, he knew what his brother was thinking, or for the most part up to the point of him rocking him to sleep all those nights up until the ritual. He could only imagine how painful it was nights after when there was no one there, no one to rock him to sleep. Sighing he went around the corner with his brother coming to an instant halt when he almost ran into said male.

"What's wrong?" Mutsuki asked as he stared at Itsuki confused.

"I…I just have a bad feeling is all, I don't want to open up the closet." He stated shaking his head. Normally the brothers were really good about following their feelings they got, but in order to figure out if their sister was there they needed to open up the closet.

"So you got that feeling as well." Itsuki just looked towards his brother curiously and than he glanced back towards the closet.

"Yeah…" he stated with a sigh as he than added, "But I guess we will have to open it to see if she's in there." He stated as the two headed over to the small closet and kneeled down beside it. The two were both reaching to open it when a voice in the back of their minds told them not to do it. A female voice that Itsuki recognized all to well, he glanced up and glanced around before looking towards his brother and back towards the closet.

The two ignored the voice and opened the door and before them was their sister crouched down and staring at them with a blank expression. Both of them went to speak but when they did she vanished and the two kind of stared for a second before glancing at one another.

"Where did she go?"

"Don't ask me, I have no idea." Mutsuki said quickly.

"Well we have to find h…"

"Itsuki, watch out." Mutsuki said even quicker as he reached for his brother and pulled him towards himself when Chitose practically tackled him. It wasn't like she'd normally tackle him; it was more like she was attacking them.

Mutsuki was propped up on one hand, his brother ontop of him and the two were staring in the direction she had attacked them. She slowly vanished and the two glanced back at each other.

"What do you say we just get out of here?"

"But what about…"

"She obviously doesn't recognize us Itsuki, she's trying to attack us, so lets just get out of here before we get hurt." Mutsuki demanded. Itsuki felt like he was being a bad brother leaving their younger sister there but he didn't want either of them to get hurt. So nodding he slowly got up off of his brother and held out his hand, watching to make sure that Chitose didn't pop up anywhere random; that was strange enough watching her pop up from some random area and disappear. They just wanted out of there as soon as possible, and that's what they were doing. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Once up, the two started back the way they came only to hear someone cry behind them, that's when everything went dark. Both stumbled forward and reached for the nearest thing to catch themselves. They had lost all use of their eyes at the moment, and the two were currently blinded.

"Mutsuki?" Itsuki said panicked.

"Where are you Itsuki"

"behind you where else, are you still infront of me?" The two were panicked and obviously wanting to know what was going on.

"Yeah, I'm still infront, give me your hand."

"Where's your hand?"

"Infront of you…" Mutsuki was obviously annoyed by this. That's when he felt his brother's hand brush against his and he turned only to grab hold of it. "Don't let go." He said as he reached for the wall only to hit something a bit solid and felt like hair. Mutsuki froze in place being run into by Itsuki and stumbling only a little bit.

"Brother? What's wrong?" Itsuki asked as he figured his brother had stopped for some strange reason.

"Back up…and quickly." He stated as his vision slowly started to return to him. Itsuki's vision was doing the same, but he did as he was told and by the time their vision returned they were practically face and face with Chitose. Both males screamed before running back towards the raised Tatami room that they had just come from. They didn't stop running however and climbed the three stairs and ran to the only other door there and opened it and ran through, continuing their run till they came to the room where the ladder was leading down to the Earth bridge. They will go to the Kiryu house, go out the front door there and than head to the Kurosawa house hold.

They each climbed down the ladder one after the other and than the two walked through the tunnel under the two houses and glanced around before looking at eachother and sighing. It was a nice relief getting out of the house before they were truly attacked again.

Silence was all around them, of course the only sound that they could hear was the dripping of water from the condensation that had built up on the roof of the tunnel, dripping onto the rocks below or small puddles that had been created.

"That was…"

"Itsuki, don't dwell on it…there's nothing we could have done for her." Mutsuki said with a sigh as he glanced around the tunnel. It went on longer than he remembered, but that thought was cut short as the two came to the other ladder at the other end of the earth bridge. Itsuki stared at it and than looked towards Mutsuki and smiled a bit.

"You go on ahead, I'll be right behind you." He stated with a nod. Mutsuki was a little reluctant to leave Itsuki there, but it wasn't like he was leaving him for good. They were just climbing a ladder. So he gave a slight nod before he slowly started to climb the ladder upwards towards the Kiryu house. Itsuki was just waiting for Mutsuki to climb up the ladder a bit before he followed.

His gaze shifting around side to side before he turned slightly, and his eyes widened.

"Sae, hey…what are you doing?" He said. Itsuki watched as Sae came towards him and with this evil smirk on her face before she grabbed him. He let out a scream and than he disappeared from where he was standing. Mutsuki looked down, and not seeing his brother there he instantly climbed back down.

"Itsuki?" He looked around for a moment, "Itsuki…ITSUKI!" he yelled glancing around, where was his brother. He obviously wasn't there in the tunnels, and he hadn't gone back because he was just talking with him not too long ago. He bit his lower lip and debated on going back down the tunnel or going up the ladder and continuing what they were doing.

Growling slightly he started back down the tunnel and climbed the ladder leading back up to the Tachibana house. He climbed out and started through the hallways looking for his brother, going through each of the rooms, hallways, and calling out for him. There was no response and it really made him worry that he might have really lost him. Mutsuki knew there was only one other option, go on without him and hope he found him along the way.

Sighing, Mutsuki started back towards the front of the house, walking down the steps and pushing the door open. He glanced around and than headed down the small ramp and onto the lower level before running a hand through his black hair. He hoped that Itsuki was alright, they had only just found one another and were planning on getting out of there with Sae and Yae, though it was with their sister as well but they had to leave her as bad as that sounded. She just did not remember them and was attacking them; they could not have that happening.

The dirt path had changed to that of a stone path and he had to walk down a small flight of stairs to get to the turn heading to the Kurosawa mansion. He turned and walked slowly, keeping his eyes out for his brother the entire time. There wasn't much to look at though when he came to the large doors of the gate that blocked the Kurosawa Mansion off from the rest of the village. He looked up it and than back down before he reached forward and pushed the doors open. He walked in and began his trek to the Kurosawa mansion in hopes that not only would he find Sae and Yae, but he would find his brother as well.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Mutsuki walked through the gates and glanced back watching them swing shut. He turned back and made note that it was a bridge he had to cross, he hadn't forgotten that part, the lake was over here so there had to be a bridge. He walked forward taking his first steps onto the bridge and listening to the boards creak under his feet. A thick covering of fog hid his destination from view, sounds of the water splashing up onto the side of the bridge was the only thing, well…besides someone crying for help.

Mutsuki glanced around stopping for a moment before he ran to one of the sides of the bridge looking back and forth in the water for a second. Was someone out there calling for help? He didn't see anyone, so he turned and went to the other side and glanced into the water before he saw a woman who looked like she was floating face down in the water. His eyes widened before his instinctual reactions kicked in.

"Hold on, I'm coming!" he yelled as he climbed up onto the railing and than jumped into the water. A splash could be heard has he made contact with the water, he swam over to where the woman was only to find she wasn't there anymore. He turned in the water every which way to see if he could find her before he took in a deep breath and looked under the water. That was too dark to see into anyways, he just brought his head up and shook his head the water flying off of the tips as he began his swim back to the bridge.

He climbed out and began squeezing the water out of his clothes as he walked the bridge to the Kurosawa mansion. The jump into the lake was just a small back step in his plan, but he was sure he had seen someone out there. He glanced back in the direction where he had seen the woman before he looked back infront of him and continuing his walk.

It wasn't too much longer and he had made it to the front doors, he could remember playing with Sae and Yae in the courtyard of this mansion when he was younger, he and his brother playing tag, teasing the two girls out of pure fun. He wished they could go back to those days. Sighing he pushed open the doors to the next gate and walked into the main courtyard of the Kurosawa Mansion. His gaze drifting over the entire area for a moment, it had that eerie mist to it as well, and even with the lights lit, they only gave off a really dim glow.

Walking the stone path that lead up to the front doors of the mansion, his gaze shifted back and forth around the property. There didn't seem to be any signs of his brother around at that moment. It disappointed him and worried him all in the same when he didn't find him.

Shaking his head, he reached for the doors and pushed them open, staring at the opening of the house. He moved forward, the doors slamming shut behind him. He did not jump getting rather use to them slamming like they were. He walked up the single step and down the hallway to the two doors at the end of it. He glanced between the two before he turned to the left and pushed the door open and walked into the large room. There was a closet to his left; in the center of the room the floor was raised and had the corners were the only walled thing. On the other end was another door that obviously leading to another part of the house.

Mutsuki began his walk around the raised floor and towards the other end of the room to the other door. Nothing raised suspicion in this room as he stood infront of the door, he glanced back over his shoulder and stared before pushing the door open and starting to walk through. Screams and moans however made him stop and turn to face the cause of such horrifying noises. His eyes widened however as he stared at the ghastly creature before him, hair pure white and standing on end, eyes sunken in, ropes hanging from parts of his body and his limbs thin and rather malnourished, faces could be see in a fog like mass behind the thing and it was coming towards him, eyes wide he just stared unable to move.

That was quickly ended as something grabbed his arm and he was tugged out into the small garden like area outside. He let out a small yelp before the door was shut and the noises ceased for the time being.

It took Mutsuki just a few moments to actually figure exactly what was going on, and than he quickly turned to the person who had grabbed him. Staring into matching eyes, his eyes widened once again before he raced forward and wrapped his arms around the white haired male.

"Itsuki, I thought I had lost you."

"It's alright brother, I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere." He stated with a small smile. Itsuki wrapped his own arms around Mutsuki and just held onto him for a few seconds. Those few seconds ended rather quickly before Mutsuki had pulled back and stared at Itsuki.

"What happened? You disappeared all of a sudden."

"Sae….she grabbed me and I woke up inside the room right before where the ceremony took place."

"I see…I don't suppose you saw either girls coming up here did you?" Mutsuki asked curiously. Shaking his head, Itsuki didn't have to say what he found. On his way here he had searched a couple of the room; the only place he hadn't checked was where the ceremony had taken place. The ritual that had ended his brother's life, it was all because he didn't want to go in there. It was a room that no one should have to enter, not ever.

Sighing, Mutsuki just nodded and glanced around the area they were in at that moment. Nothing too special except for the stairs leading up stairs towards more rooms, rooms he knew were probably filled with unwanted memories and evil reminders as to what had gone on. Looking towards his brother he hoped that they wouldn't have to continue on through this place, it just gave him the creeps.

"I guess we go upstairs than…we'll check wherever we can and see if we can't find Sae and Yae." Mutsuki stated receiving a nod from Itsuki. The two linked hands and than turned and started up the creaking steps of the mansion. What awaited them on the second level was beyond any of their knowledge, but…they were sure they were bound to find out sooner or later. It was only a matter of time.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Itsuki and Mutsuki stopped at the top of the stairs and stared down the small hallway and towards the door that lead into the next area. They were silent, no one wanting to speak afraid that it would trigger some random person or thing to pop up, or it would just scare one or the other on accident. Neither of the boys wanted to move either, frozen to their spot not sure exactly if they wanted to continue on searching for Sae and Yae. Yes, the two girls were their best friends, but after the attacks with Sae and Chitose, who knew if Yae was the same way or if Yae was even there. They didn't want to risk that either, they knew if they didn't find anyone they had to get out of there and fast before either of them got hurt really bad.

Mutsuki turned his head to face his brother, Itsuki doing the same as matching colored eyes locked with one another's. The silence continued and it seemed like a silent conversation was going on between the brothers, one that only they would understand. It was only when the two looked away and back down the small path to the only door available to them did someone speak.

"Brother, I've checked the rooms passed that door. There was no one in there, it's mostly broken down so some rooms are hard to get to, but…there's no one in there." Itsuki stated as he stared at the door.

"Than we go back down if you're absolutely sure. We'll have to pass through the room with the creepy floating guy with the screaming mist behind him."

"We'll be fine getting passed him, let's just check out the other half of the house and than we'll leave." Itsuki stated with a nod, the two brothers turning and walking back down the stairs. They only stopped at the bottom when they heard someone talking. The two turned and at the top of the stairs was Mr. Kurosawa.

'_The ritual must go on…' _

It was all the two had heard before he turned and disappeared. Blinking they looked towards one another and than turned running for the door. They'd just have to cross one room, and than go to the other door across from where they would exit. That's easier said than done when anything could just pop up out of nowhere.

The two threw open the door, trying to squeeze both of their persons through the door at the same time. The soles of their shoes could be heard stomping across the wood, that creepy man had reappeared and slowly, very slowly made his way towards the twins as they scrambled to get the other door open. It took a few seconds and soon the two were pushing one another out the door and racing towards the next door till they were in the main hallway near the entrance. Panting and trying to catch their breath, Itsuki and Mutsuki could only look at eachother.

"Well, that was exciting." Itsuki said with a slight laugh. Mutsuki on the other hand just stared at him unbelievingly.

"Exciting, we could have died." He stated, though when he said that he could see a flash of sorrow and something else cross over his brothers face and he wondered what was wrong. He pushed the thought when Itsuki stood slowly and started walking towards the other door.

"Come on, let's just continue our search and than get out of here." He stated with a small smile before pushing open the next door and walking into the storage room waiting for Mutsuki to follow after him. Mutsuki stood there trying to decipher what he had seen on his brother's face, but dismissed it when Itsuki stopped to wait for him in the other room.

Mutsuki turned and followed after a few seconds, trying to ignore the fact that there was something on his brother's mind, but he just wasn't going to ask unless his brother brought it up. He glanced around the storeroom and than started forward as he could remember playing in there when they were just kids. Hide-n-Seek, tag, it was their play room from the rain on those cold and wet days. His thoughts were interrupted by giggling and little scampering feet, he stopped and glanced around before watching a small child run and slowly just vanish.

Itsuki didn't seem to mind it; of course Itsuki had always loved children. He smiled a bit and followed after, though he had a pretty good idea as to where they were going. He knew that was about the only other place to go except for the underground cellar, but who would be down there?


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Their walk was slow and careful as the two of them made it down the long and narrow hallway. The two had hold of one another's hand and kept rather close. They were glancing around wondering where the child that they had seen had gone. Itsuki's gaze had stayed ahead of him, he stared at the large doors on the left side of the hallway, he knew of one more set of doors at the very end which was just for another storage room. Apparently the Kurosawa family liked their storage rooms.

Shaking the thought, the two stopped and stared at the large doors, memories of when the two had to come here and go through these exact doors. It was the final place they were actually able to hold hands, or at least one of the final places. Itsuki and Mutsuki took in a deep breath and than let it out as they pushed open the doors with their free hands, both glancing inside at the candle lit room. It took all they had not to just turn around and attempt to find another exit out of there.

"Well, let's go. We've just got this one last place to look." Mutsuki said with a slight laugh, Itsuki could tell his brother was uncomfortable about going down this way. He wasn't the only one; this path had a lot of bad memories that the two would rather not share. Sighing, Itsuki and Mutsuki both took their steps into the room holding one another's hands as they stopped right infront of the alter and stared at it for a moment before turning away from one another.

Itsuki and Mutsuki both stared at the dual paths leading downstairs to the twin paths that lead to the abyss. Itsuki and Mutsuki kept holding one another's hands until Itsuki turned around and the two took the left pathway. They led to the same place anyways, so he was going to stick with his brother no matter what.

"We're not splitting up, not until we need to." He stated, Itsuki knew that at the end of the path there was one where there were two switches and either twin needed to step on it.

The two walked down the steps and through the dark hallways of the underground path to the twin paths. Neither boy let go of one or the other, they were both on edge and keeping alert for anything that might jump out at them, but to their relief nothing did. A single light had shown in the distance indicating that they had indeed gone the right way. The two stood there silently, they knew what was ahead of them and where it would lead to, neither would look forward to entering the room.

"come on, we're not going to find out if anyone's here by standing still." Mutsuki said as he glanced over towards his brother.

"you're right…lets go." Itsuki responded as the two began to walk. The entire time their hands were linked, slowly pulling apart as they came to the twin paths leading to either switch. Silence was all around them, but as the two stood on the switches, hearing the click the two glanced at one another, flashes of the past going through their heads as they had taken this same exact path once before. It was at that moment the two entered through the doors infront of them and walked into the large room.

They stopped and stared, walking around the large circular thing infront of them obviously used for the kusabi's ritual. Mutsuki cringed a bit and Itsuki just looked away as they made their way to the other end of the room, large doors stood in their way of the long pathway to the final room they had to check, the hellish abyss.

Pushing the two large doors open, the duo walked into the hallway and started walking slowly down it. The path never seemed to end to tell the truth, at least that's what they had thought, Itsuki and Mutsuki continued to walk and not even three seconds into being in the hallway the earth shook. Itsuki let out a yelp and grabbed hold of Mutsuki. The two getting down to their knees before it stopped shaking the hallway. Mutsuki was the first to open his eyes and glance around, Itsuki followed as he glanced around, that had never happened before.

Sighing, Itsuki slowly stood helping Mutsuki, "That was strange." He stated with his arms holding onto his brother's clothing. Mutsuki kept his arms around Itsuki at that moment before he glanced over towards him and nodded.

"It sure was…I can't tell if that was an earthquake or something else."

"I doubt it was an earthquake." Itsuki said, "I have a very bad feeling about this." He stated glancing from the tunnel to his brother once more. 

"I've got the same feeling, but we must continue onwards." Mutsuki said feeling rather unsure about continuing. That earthquake or whatever it was just seemed like it was going to be a bad omen, and if something bad was going to happen Mutsuki didn't want anything happening to Itsuki.

"Do we have to continue onwards?" he asked curiously, "I mean, we can just go and leave. If no ones this far down what makes you think they'll be further in?" He asked curiously once more. Itsuki just glanced towards Mutsuki and than back towards the tunnel they were heading down. It was perfectly good reasoning and he didn't want to run into anything else. Mutsuki was debating on what his brother had said, however, he knew they must continue on and make sure they check every inch of this place. They couldn't just leave anyone here that they had connections with.

After much contemplating about what to do, the brother's began to walk forward again holding one another closer than ever. It wasn't too much longer till the two had come to the stairs and took them down leading into the next rocky path that would lead them to their destination. Something felt off about it though, as the two walked, they could hear shuffling and silent moaning. Really if anyone didn't know what it was, it would have sounded like some sort of animal in pain or dying.

It got louder the further down that they got, and just as they reached the middle of the tunnel something lunged out at them. Both jumped back and screamed before turning and racing back the way they came. That was the worst idea they had ever had, whatever had lunged there sounded like there was more. They held onto one another's hands and started their run back through the tunnels.

"M…Mutsuki, what was that…" He continued to run, his sandals slapping against the rocks which soon turned to wood when they climbed the stairs.

"I…I think a m…mourner." The two were trying to run and talk, and when you ran out of breath that became a bit hard to do. When the tunnel shook again, the two stumbled and collapsed to their knees as they waited for it to stop. This was not good at all; it was really starting to scare the boys.

When the two were sure they could stand again, they scurried to their feet and ran as fast as they could. They just wanted to get out of there, and when they got to a door they just forced their way through it and into the next room. They weren't stopping till they got out of the Kurosawa mansion just because they knew that something evil was lurking in it. Not to mention something evil was lurking within the village itself.

It was only when they got to the very front of Kurosawa Mansion did they run into a block. The door was completely locked and they couldn't get it to open.

"Come on…open up." Mutsuki said as he tried to open the door. Though the entire time, Itsuki was trying to help only to hear something behind them. Itsuki turned and his eyes landed on one of the priests, and three villagers coming towards them.

"NO! Stay away!" he yelled as he turned and began to help out. It was only when the two put all of their weight into it and hit the door at the same time did they get through. Falling onto their sides they kind of lay stunned for a moment before they glanced back at the group behind them. Their hearts racing as fast as they possibly could beat, and it only made them scurry to their feet once more and take off running.

They had run off the mansion's property, across the bridge and back into the village itself. They needed to get to Misono Hill and they'd leave through there, neither wanted to glance behind them to see if they were being followed. Itsuki reached forward and grasped hold of Mutsuki's hand and held it as they ran, not stopping at all for anything. It was like some sort of mission they had, and they were going to finish it.


	8. Chapter 8 Final

**Chapter 8**

Itsuki and Mutsuki ran hand and hand through the village, panic had settled in and fear that they would have to repeat the past lingered in their mind. Sandaled and tennis shoed feet could be heard running down the dirt path heading directly towards Misono Hill. Nothing seemed like it was going to stop them, nothing at all.

The two turned at the Osaka house and started up the hill, passing the twin shrine deity statue and heading up towards where the lit torches were. The two only wanted to get out of the village and fast, to save their own lives and to start fresh. It wasn't till they came to the gates of the village did Itsuki slow and stop, letting his hand slip out of his brother's. He stared as Mutsuki turned around confused and frightened about what was to come next.

"Itsuki, come on." He stated as he motioned for his brother to follow. Shaking his head, Mutsuki gave a sad smile.

"This is as far as I go…you have to go on though." He stated.

"No, Itsuki…come on, we both can leave this place and start a new, I'm not leaving you again."

"You're going to have to brother, I'm not meant to leave this place. I don't even think I'm able to."

This left Mutsuki standing there, his heart breaking and on the verge of tears. He shook his head again and than he realized what was going on. Itsuki knew, he knew that he was nothing more than a ghost, a spirit destined to live in this village for all eternity.

"How long have you known?" Mutsuki suddenly asked. Itsuki stared and than gave a curious look before he realized what his twin was asking.

"Since the Kiryu house, when Sae had grabbed me." He stated with a sigh as he glanced away. "Go on Mutsuki, you need to return to your family." He said with another sad smile. He took a step away from Mutsuki and folded his hands behind him and stared.

"But…"

"We'll meet again, maybe in your time, maybe in another…but we will meet again. So go on, I'll be alright." He said with a sigh as he watched Mutsuki try to decide whether or not to run or stay. It wasn't till Mutsuki came forward and wrapped his arms around him and tightly hugged him, he could feel something wet drip down onto his neck and he knew Mutsuki was crying. He wrapped his arms around him and held onto him.

"Be safe Itsuki, and I hope you're right that we will meet again. It's like we said, we'll be together…forever." Mutsuki than pulled back, his face wet from the new trail of tears. He kissed his twin's forehead and than reluctantly let go as he began to run from the town.

"Don't look back, just keep running!" Itsuki yelled as he watched Mutsuki run. He sighed and than looked down before turning towards the village once more. He stared at it from the top of Misono hill, right till the point he dispersed slowly into small sparkles of gold and red until there was no one standing there on Misono Hill, till silence had finally taken over the area.

Mutsuki on the other hand kept running, he ran till he was far enough away and fell to his knees on the ground. Tears came trailing down his face faster and harder than anything at that moment. His heart was broken and he didn't know how he was going to live now, losing his brother was the hardest thing he had ever felt. Was this how Itsuki felt when he had done the ritual? He hoped he didn't feel this way, it was too painful, but than again what kind of brother would he be if he didn't feel this way.

Slowly getting to his feet, Mutsuki wiped his tears and continued forward slowly heading back towards the town he lived in. The fifteen year old didn't know if he could handle anymore surprises, this entire day was full of surprises and thrills not to mention horrors. He sighed and continued walking, but he stopped however when he heard something in the distance. Someone was singing, he blinked and followed the sounds that he was hearing.

"Chika ni morguri ana wo hori tsuzuketa  
>doko ni tsuzuku ana ka wa shirazuni<br>tsuchi ni nureta sukoopu wo katate ni

Kimi no ude wo sagasite ita  
>tsugihagi no shiawase wo yoseatsume makinagara<br>kimi no tsuyosa ni ositsubusaretata…"

A young male no older than fifteen sat on a bench overlooking the scenery before him. His hands were resting in his lap; he was wearing a pair of black shorts which came to his knees, a grey hoody and a white top underneath that. He was wearing plain sandals on his feet and looked just like Itsuki. Mutsuki who had stopped walking and stared at the male, eyes widening, couldn't believe what he was seeing. His heart was racing and he didn't know what to think.

"Itsuki…" he muttered silently to no one really. The male who was singing stopped for a moment his eyes turning towards Mutsuki who took an intake of breath when he saw the resemblance. The male who was sitting there stared for a second longer before he tilted his head just a little smiling happily towards the other, Mutsuki only stood there joy radiating off of him. His brother was back, just like he had said. They would meet again, and here they were reunited, he promised from this day out to himself.

'_together…forever.' _


End file.
